Why Can't You Be Good To Me: The Sequel
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: It's been a year since Troy has gotten shot by Ryan. But what will happen after Ryan escapes from jail? Will he get his revenge on Troy and get his girl back? Read to find out.


**Why Can't You Be Good To Me: The Sequel**

**Summary: The sequel to the story Why Can't You Be Good To Me. Troy and Gabi are happy together until they learn that Ryan escapes jail somehow. What happens when Ryan gets out of jail? Will he get his revenge on Troy? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or anything related to it. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I'm back with a sequel! I hope you guys enjoy this story! read, enjoy and review duh! OK. Well anyways, here's the story you are all most likely waiting for.**

It's been a year since Troy got shot by Ryan. Troy had healed up pretty well although he still had a scar on his side from the incident. Despite that terrible even Troy and Gabriella are happy Something amazing happened between Troy and Gabriella. They've been together throughout the year and have become closer than ever now that they were expecting a baby.

Troy and Gabriella have never even been so happy before as they were now. They were overjoyed after discovering that Gabriella was pregnant. Ever since then Troy and Gabriella have shlowly but surely been making space for the child they were expecting in a few months in their home.

Right now at the moment they lived in a tiny apartment and were trying their best to make space for the baby. So far the only option that came to their minds was to find a bigger home. Troy was in the process of finding anoter home for the 3 of them. It wasn't easy but Troy managed to find a suitable place. He was renting out since they didn't have the money to buy the home at the moment. But as long as Troy and Gabriella were comfortable, he was fine with his life. He has a wonderful girfriend, life, job and home and now a child that he helped create with Gabriella... the girl of his dreams. He was proud of how he got everything he ever dreamed of. He couldn't wait until the baby arrived. He was excited about being a father.

Right now in the present moment Troy and Gabriella were lying in bed next to each other in their apartment sleeping away since they didn't have to work.

Troy had his arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist while Gabriella lied in bed fully awake unable to sleep a full 8 hours.

Gabriella was trying to wake Troy up but had no success in her attempts.

Troy remained dormant in bed next to Gabriella.

"Troy, baby... wake up." Gabi said shaking Troy in bed.

Troy remained obstinate and unmovable in bed.

"Troy, wake!" Gabi said with a little more force

Troy was lying down still, not moving an inch.

**(A/N: Troy is pretending to be asleep but he's really awake!)**

"Troy, baby wake up!" Gabi said again attempting to wake up Troy.

Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella and stayed in bed.

"Troy?" Gabirlle asked feeling Troy's grip on her waist tightening.

Gabriella lookied at Troy's face and she smiled at how angelic and peaceful Troy looked when he was asleep. Gabriella kissed Troy's neck hoping to arouse her boyfriend.

Troy moved a little in bed after Gabi kissed his neck.

He finally opened his eyes and yelled, "BOO!" Troy replied loudly scaring Gabi grabbing her by the waist. "Good morning."

Gabriella screamed just as Troy grabbed Gabriella playfully and attacked her with love.

"Good morning, but don't you dare ever scare me like that again, ever! You scared me shitless!" Gabriella said slapping Troy on the arm roughly.

"OK, I won't. I'm sorry. I just saw the opportune moment to do it! Please forgive me. And at least I woke up now." Troy replied.

"Yeah, you scared me in the process though." Gabriella replied.

"I know. I'm sorry." Troy said smothering Gabriella with kisses on her neck.

"It's ok, don't do it again. I forgive you." Gabi said.

"I won't. So how did you sleep?" Troy asked.

"Horrible." Gariella replied.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Insomnia and morning sickness." Gabriella replied.

"Oh! You have morning sickness already?" Troy asked stupidly.

"Yes Troy, remember I'm pregnant." Gabriella replied slowly.

"You are? For how long?" Troy asked.

"Yes, 2 months along." Gabriella replied getting annoyed with Troy's stupidity.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were!" Troy said.

"How could you forget about the pregnancy?" Gabi asked.

"Well for one you aren't showing." Troy replied.

"I know. But still, that's one sign that shows you aren't ready to be a father." Gabi said.

"I am too ready to be a father!" Troy replied in protest.

"Obviously not, you forgot that I was pregnant!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I am ready to be a father." Troy said.

"Are you sure about that?" Gabi asked playfully.

"Yes, I'm ready because I already have a name for the baby if we have a girl.' Troy replied.

"Aww, really? What's the name?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, the name is... Jennifer Lynn Bolton." Troy replied.

"That's a cute name!" Gabi exclaimed hugging Troy.

"Yeah I know... it took me a while to figure out a name for a girl." Troy said.

"Well I like that name... but what if we have a son?" Gabriella replied.

"Hmm... I think Troy Jr, would be nice." Troy said.

"Umm Troy, I'm not so sure about that one. It sounds silly to name a child junior with the father's name." Gabi replied. "It would confuse me talking to you and a junior version of you, Troy. I don't think I could take it."

"Sure you could take it." Troy said. "It would not be that bad."

"Yes it would." Gabi replied. "I just hope we have a girl."

"Me too. I've always wanted a daughter." Troy said. "But a son would be nice."

"What if I have twins?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

"Then I would be doubly happy." Troy replied kissing Gabi on the forehead.

"Troy, you are so corny! Stop making me blush!" Gabi said.

"I can't. I'm in love with you. I get really corny like that when I'm in love with someone." Troy replied.

"I don't! Well anyways, get up so we can go out." Gabi said.

"Where do you want to go?" Troy replied.

"The mall." Gabi said.

"Why the mall? I was thinking of doing something more exciting." Troy replied.

"Because I need to buy some stuff." Gabi said.

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"Stuff for the baby." Gabriella replied.

"I'm going to take a shower downstairs." Gabi said.

"Why don't you just take a shower with me?" Troy asked. "It saves money on the water expenses and the more money we have the more money we can spend on the baby."

"Hmm... Well, since when have you cared about being economical? Usually you are the spend thrift." Gabi asked.

"Since now. Ever since I found out that you were pregnant I decided to be more economical. Aren't you proud of me for thinking for once?" Troy replied.

"Yes. But to be honest, you think a lot more than Jason. No offense!" Gabi said pointing out.

"True that." Troy replied. "I can't argue with that! Come on, let's go take a hot shower."

Gabi and Troy took a shower together for about a half an hour, then they came out.

"Troy... hurry up! I really need to get to the mall! For the sales!" Gabi said impatiently, waiting for Troy to finish getting dressed.

"Hold on! I'm almost done!" Troy replied rolling his eyes, glad that Gabi wasn't in the room with him or he would of gotten slapped by her.

"Are you done yet?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah." Troy replied giving himself a last look over.

Content, with how he looked he came out of the room.

"You done?" Gabi asked giving him that 1 look he did not like.

"Yes, we can go to the mall now." Troy replied.

"Thank you." Gabi said taking his hand, and leading them out of the house into their car.

"Did you lock the door to the house?" Troy asked Gabi.

"Yes." Gabi replied.

"OK. Just making sure." Troy mumbled getting into the car.

Troy drove off towards the mall.

It was rather quiet in the car during their drive to the mall.

"Gabi, are you OK?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Gabi replied.

"About what?" Troy asked gently not wanting to upset Gabi.

"I was just thinking about how our life will change when I have the baby." Gabi replied.

"Oh... I think having the baby is going to be nice. It may seem like a huge responsibility but I think it will be good." Troy said. "Once we get used to it of course."

"Thanks Troy." Gabi replied. "I really appreciate this. And, I love you for it."

"Your welcome. And I love you with all my heart and soul." Troy said. "And we're here finally."

They finally arrived at the mall.

Troy got out of the car and he opens the door for Gabi like the gentleman he is.

Troy and Gabriella held hands as they walked through the food court.

There were many jealous girls in the mall looking at Troy and Gabi as they passed through.

"Which store do you want to go to first?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Gabi replied.

"How about JCPenney?" Troy suggested.

"Yeah... I think that's a good store to go to. For baby supplies." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah... Let's go." Troy said smiling at Gabi.

They walk toward JCPenney happily still getting jealous stares from the girls in the mall.

"Troy, why is everyone looking at us?" Gabi asked Troy curiously.

"It's just the jealous girls. They don't like the fact that I have you as my girlfriend." Troy replied. "Just ignore them!"

"Well I think it's also because they think your hot!" Gabi said.

"Hey, I can't help but look hot." Troy replied.

"Yeah." Gabi said.

"Well... are we going to get the clothes for the baby or not?" Troy asked.

"Umm... I don't know. Should we?" Gabi replied.

"I think we should. But it's your decision." Troy said.

"I think we should just buy the essentials, like a crib and diapers and other things." Gabi replied. "Stuff like that, is that okay with you?"

"Oh okay. That's perfectly fine with me!" Troy said.

"OK. Cool." Gabi replied.

Troy's cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Chello." Troy answered.

"Hey Troy! Dude, what's up?" Chad asked.

"Nothing much. Me and Gabi are just at the mall. We were going to shop for things for the baby." Troy replied.

"Oh. Cool! When are you going to get the ring for Gabi though, so you can propose to her?" Chad asked.

"Chad, don't say it so loud! That's going to be a nice surprise. I don't want to ruin that!" Troy replied snapping.

"OK. Sorry. I just thought you already did it." Chad said.

"No I haven't done that yet. I still need to buy the ing-ray!" Troy replied speaking in pig-latin so Gabi doesn't understand what he's saying.

"Oh well dude, you need to buy the ing-ray soon." Chad said.

"I know. But not now Gabi's with me. I'll talk to you later ok. Bye!" Troy replied.

"Bye Troy." Chad said right when Troy hung up on him.

"OK. Let's go shop. Hopefully, we don't get interrupted again. To be sure, I'm turning off my phone." Troy said reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Troy led Gabi into JCPenney towards where the cribs were.

Just as they made it to the crib section of JCPenney Gabi spotted someone suspicious looking, watching them closely.

Gabi started feeling that someone was looking at them.

"Troy, there's a creepy guy looking at us. He's scaring me, maybe we should leave." Gabi said to Troy.

"Gabi, he probably just thinks your hot." Troy replied wrapping his arm around Gabi protectively. "Just like all those girls who think I'm sexy! Which I am! But don't worry about it. He looks harmless. If it makes you feel better I'm a blackbelt in karate!" He added reassuringly.

"Really? You have a blackbelt in karate? Haha! Your so funny and cute Troy!" Gabi asked squeezing Troy's cheek.

"No seriously I'm a blackbelt! I have it at home. I'll go karate chop his ass if you want me to." Troy replied.

"No Troy I'm alright. As long as he doesn't approach us." Gabi said. "Let's just find a crib and go."

"OK." Troy replied holding her hand while browsing through the cribs.

"What do you think of this crib?" Gabi asked Troy.

"It looks unstable." Troy replied.

"What do you mean it looks unstable?" Gabi asked him.

"Put your purse in there for a moment and see what happens." Troy replies.

"But... my purse doesn't weigh that much!" Gabi said.

"Just put it in there anyway!!" Troy replied.

Gabi did as she was told and the crib creaked a little bit.

"See... Unstable!" Troy said. "Our baby is not going to get a crib that's going to break while the baby is sleeping! We are going to get the best crib that is sturdy and stable."

"Aww Troy! You are ready to be a father!" Gabi replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course! I told you I was." Troy said. "I don't see why it was so hard to believe."

"Well it wasn't... But you were showing signs that you weren't." Gabi replied. "I'm so proud of you Troy!"

"Thank you! And, you are definitely taking this pregnancy very well." Troy said.

"Really?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah you have." Troy replied kissing her forehead. "I'm proud of you just like you are proud of me!"

"Umm Troy, can we go to a different store, they don't have what we're looking for?" Gabi asked.

"Sure." Troy replied.

"Great. Let's go!" Gabi said holding hands with Troy.

"Which store are we going to now?" Troy asked.

"Hmm... I think we should go to a store that's not here in the mall. Like Babies "R" Us or something like that. Is that okay with you?" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah I'm ok with that. Why wouldn't I be?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. But let's just go to another store I'm really getting creeped out with all these strangers and girls eyeing me and you together." Gabi replied.

"It's ok Gabi. They are just jealous because you are my girlfriend. It's no biggie ok. I love you and only you. And me, you and the baby are going to be one big happy family ok." Troy said loud enough that all the jealous girls heard.

The jealous girls immediately realized that Troy wasn't joking.

"OK." Gabi replied.

"I love you." Troy said.

"I love you too." Gabi replied.

"Let's go to "Babies R' Us"." Troy suggested.

"OK." Gabi replied.

Troy took Gabi's hand in his and they left the mall to go to Babies "R" Us.

When they arrived at "Babies R' Us" they were holding hands and Troy had one arm wrapped around Gabi's waist protectively.

Gabi always felt safe when Troy had his arms around her.

Just as they begin browsing the same creepy guy that was in the mall was still stalking them.

Gabi felt someone following her so she turned around to look but didn't see anyone.

"Hmm, that's weird." Gabi mumbled to herself.

"What's weird?" Troy asked hearing Gabi mumbling to herself.

"I feel like someone is stalking us but then when I look it's like the stalker didn't even exist and I'm just hallucinating." Gabi replied.

"Baby, don't worry about anything. No one is following us. And if someone was, I'm here to protect you." Troy said.

"Seriously, I think someone is following us. It's just everytime I look around it seems as if nobody's there." Gabi replied.

"Don't worry about a thing. But baby, try not to stray off to far." Troy said.

"OK." Gabi replied still feeling like someone was stalking her.

She stayed close to Troy so she would feel a little safer.

She always felt safe knowing that Troy was there to protect her if anything happened.

After a while of browsing through baby items they left the store and went home.

On the way home Troy noticed that someone kept following them wherever they went.

Troy was starting to get a little worried about their stalker.

"Gabriella, can you check to see if someone is following us?" Troy asked already knowing the answer to that question.

Gabriella looked behind her seat and found that someone was following them.

"Someone is following us." Gabriella replied to Troy's question.

"Well we're gonna have to lose the creep." Troy said speeding up and turning into a narrow street.

Just when they thought that the stalker was gone they reappeared in their view.

Troy was really starting to get concerned.

"Do you possibly have a clue as to who's stalking us?" Troy asked Gabriella seriously.

"No... but I want them to go away." Gabriella replied innocently.

"Me too baby... me too." Troy said.

Troy pulled over to the side and stopped the car.

"What are you doing Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"I"m gonna go see why that person is following us. You just stay here and don't open up the doors for anyone except me." Troy replied.

"Why can't I go with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt or bring danger to our baby if our stalker is a murderer." Troy replied.

"OK." Gabriella said.

"Good, now I'll be right back. I swear." Troy replied.

"OK Troy." Gabriella said.

Troy got out of the car and went towards the car behind them that pulled over the same way Troy did.

Troy knocked on the car window.

The person inside lowered the window.

"I hate to do this, but why are you following us?" Troy asked the stranger in the car.

"Oh, I couldn't find my house. I am new in town and just lost my way. I just thought that maybe if I followed you I could find my house." The woman replied.

"Oh ok. Well do you know your address so I can help you with directions there?" Troy said.

The lady showed him the paper with her house address.

Troy gave her the directions and they went their seperate ways.

Troy sighed in relief as he got back into his car noticing that Gabriella looked scared.

"Gabriella, it was a false alarm! The person following us was a newcomer in town. She just needed directions to her house." Troy said.

"Oh." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah... so it's all good. Let's just go home now." Troy said.

"Yeah. Today has been a little overwhelming for me." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah... I am so there with you." Troy said.

When they arrived home they just went straight into bed to go take a much needed nap on Gabriella's behalf.

Troy and Gabriella changed back into their regular comfortable clothes and snuggled up with each other.

They both fell asleep quickly finally relaxed.

Just when all things seemed peaceful a certain someone happened to escape Alberquerque jail back for an abhorrent, vindictive revenge.

**End of Chapter 1!!**

**A/N: Well that's it for now. What did you think of this chapter? Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know in your reviews. If I get at least 5 good reviews I will update quick with the next chapter.**


End file.
